What Started in an Alleyway
by Crash Hale
Summary: Slightly clumsy Bella Swan meets a mysterious Edward Masen while on her way home from work one night. Follow along as she falls in love with the man she met in a cold and dark alleyway. AH. Rated M.


**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me. I'm simply borrowing them.

Check out the link in my profile for the banners and photos.

Big kiss and hard slap across the ass to my wifey, courthale for reading this over for me. What would I do without you? You're the shit.

* * *

**What Started in an Alleyway  
_  
_**

"Mommy!"

I watched my daughter wobble towards me on her unstable, newly walking little legs. She was a sight to behold. Her beautiful light brown locks bounced around her pale skin, and her green eyes, as well as her pretty pink lips, smiled at me.

"Mommy's not going anywhere, love. Take you're time." Edward encouraged with a crooked smile, glancing up at me from her and giving me a wink.

My heart beat increased, as it always did when he was near.

My daughter's father.

The love of my life.

I met him in a cold and dark alleyway. He... irritated me at the beginning. He liked to make fun of my clumsiness - even though he was the one that fell off his motorbike and slid into the alleyway, needing to be rescued by me.

I was getting off from a late shift at the diner I worked at at the time. The city that never sleeps indeed didn't sleep that night. As I ran across the street, I passed other people my age - in their early twenties - enjoying the weekend night, obviously clubbing by the way they were dressed.

A black motorbike came skidding towards me and caught me by surprise. I watched it come to a stop inside the alley that I was just about to pass.

Maybe it was my desperate need for excitement that carried me over, or maybe it was just my running legs, but, nevertheless, I still went running towards him.

His back was to me as he pulled his helmet off and threw it against the wall, kicking the destroyed motorbike and yelling a loud, "Fuck!"

My brave legs came to a stop when he quickly spun around to look at his "rescuer". He actually laughed, and I felt highly offended, of course.

My breath caught slightly at the sight of him. He was the most beautiful person, let alone man, I had ever laid my eyes on. He resembled a Greek God, to put it simply.

"You're bleeding." I stated.

He just looked at me. His anger seemed to die down, as he now smirked, clearly amused by something.

He was a crazy person. Obviously.

"I destroy my bike and embarrass the shit out of myself by crashing it right in front the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on."

Well, fuck me. Now _that's_ what a girl wants to hear.

His voice was like a sweet melody to my ears. I wanted to hear him say more.

I walked closer and looked at his bleeding eyebrow. He smiled, watching me closely as he bent down to my level and let me see the damage.

"Aren't you afraid?" He asked, somewhat darkly, still smirking like a fool.

I looked into his green eyes and frowned, "No." I simply responded.

He frowned now too, "Well, you should be. I'm dangerous."

I didn't believe him, or rather, I didn't care. I asked him to let me take him to the hospital, but he refused, saying, "No hospitals."

I didn't push, instead, asked him to come back to my place so I could at least clean it for him and put a bandage on. I was always stocked up on bandages. I was definitely clumsy as he liked to tease.

He said he found me strange. No sane girl would ask a stranger back to their place so she could care for them.

That's when the irritation started, "You could just say no." I spoke harshly.

He only seemed to like that more, seeing as to how his smirk was still in place. I noticed his slender nose was slightly crooked as well, going in the same direction as his smirk. It added to his handsome looks.

"You have a bit of a temper," He stated, all smug like.

I started, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I want you to take me home," He finally responded.

I did take him home. I stopped the bleeding from right above his left eyebrow and covered it with a clean bandage. He asked me how I knew this, if I was in the medical field.

"No," I laughed at the thought, "I just grew up with a lot of guys. I took care of them." I spoke proudly.

He didn't seem to like the mention of other guys, and demanded to know what I meant. It seemed he had a bit of a temper himself.

I explained that I grew up in foster homes, always with at least three other kids in the family, almost always boys.

He nodded and seemed to accent that answer. I found it amusing.

_I think he likes me._

From there, he picked me up from work every single night, not approving of me walking alone in a city full of crime. I grumbled that I could look after myself, but he refused to believe it.

I did enjoy his company, as much as his smart ass attitude and constant little jokes about my coordination bugged me. He was just so... charming. I fell in love with him that first week, it was hard not to really. I was clearly made to love this man.

On the seventh walk to my apartment, he asked, "So, I was thinking, tomorrow night, my place. I'll cook you something nice."

I agreed, without a thought, and he seemed shocked.

"You're serious?" He asked, his sharply defined jaw dropping.

I narrowed my eyebrows, confused.

"I just thought I'd have to do some convincing." He shrugged.

"You've been coming to my apartment every night and eating take out. What's the difference?"

"Well, tomorrow night will be our official first date." He stated proudly, standing tall.

I bit into my bottom lip, unsure of how I landed myself such a catch.

He kissed me goodbye that same night. Our first kiss.

It ended with Edward roughly shoving me into my front door and quickly pulling away, saying he was sorry.

I definitely _did not_ mind.

I gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him down to my height, kissing him with just as much passion.

He took my hand and kissed my knuckles before leaving and telling me he'd pick me up tomorrow at seven. I was off from work that night.

He picked me up like he said he would, dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt. God, he just got better with every passing day.

He held my hand, interlocking our fingers for the first time, as we walked to his apartment.

I swallowed loudly as I realized where he lived. The doorman greeted him by name and smiled at me.

"Pete, this is my friend Bella, hopefully you'll be seeing more of her." Edward spoke confidently.

I just smiled and held onto Edward's hand, letting him pull me into the elevator and hit the top floor button.

His apartment was beyond huge. There was a high class entertainment system and single brown leather couch in front of it. A large collection of music by the wall next to that. Towards the other end of the apartment there sat a beautiful baby grand piano, facing a window that took up most of the wall. The view of the city from it was incredible.

On the right side there was his massive kitchen. I think it was bigger than my whole crappy little old apartment. The whole apartment was painted white, with a soft creme colored carpet throughout.

Edward showed me the largest room - which was his gym. No wonder the boy had an insanely sexy body. He liked to workout. It clearly showed in the way he kept his gym. He also showed me the study. His MacBook Pro sat on the desk and the walls were surrounded by all different kinds of books.

His bedroom was last on the tour. It had a mattress in the middle of the floor, covered with white sheets and his guitar sat beside it. Towards the right there was a walk-in closet and bathroom.

He pointed out the other bathroom and laundry room on our way back to the kitchen.

"I know, it's way over the top. It's the only place my mother would approve of when I decided to move out a couple of years ago." He shrugged.

I just nodded, still in awe.

He made me sit on one of the five stools that sat facing the kitchen, right by the counter. He said I'd probably cause a fire if I tried helping, and I told him he was a jerk off. He just laughed.

He asked me about my painting. I was an artist. I mean, clearly, I was poor and worked at a diner as a clumsy waitress.

My apartment was full of the art that brought me so much joy, but no financial security.

I told him how I found peace in it and he joked that he'd prose nude for me.

"Now that wouldn't be peaceful. That would just be... _pleasing_." I raised an eyebrow and dared to smile.

He chuckled as he cut up the carrots.

"Well then, I'll definitely be sure to do that." He winked.

I sighed and asked him about his family.

He told me he was adopted by family friends after his parents died in a car accident. He was nine and his sister Rosalie was fifteen. Esme and Charlie became his parents then, and he told me they were just that. I could tell he loved them a lot. He told me his sister was married to a man named Emmett. I enjoyed listening, and hoped to one day meet them.

Our conversation followed from different subject; movies, music, art and literature, as we ate the mouthwatering meal he had prepared.

A good half hour after we were finished with our dinner, he cleared the dishes and came back to my side.

I bit on my bottom lip again, watching as he stood between my knees and held my waist, studying my face and licking his lips.

I brought my hand to his face, feeling his light stubble and sharp jaw line.

He leaned in and look my lips with his, pulling me out of the stool and quickly lifting me into his arms.

I smiled down at him and wrapped my legs and arms around him.

We made love for the first time that night. It was beyond words. I had been with a couple of guys before; Jacob as a teenager, just because we were curious, and Leo, an ex long term boyfriend I had broken it off with two years ago. He never once made me feel the way Edward did. He never told me I was beautiful and meant it. I just knew he wasn't the one for me.

Edward was.

I knew it was stupid of me, to think such a handsome and overall amazing man would want plain, boring, old me, but he seemed to want me anyway, for some odd reason I did not understand.

He told me he had no idea why I thought such things. He told me I was the good one and he was the undeserving one of me. We had many fights over it, but always made up in the bedroom.

He became my life, and apparently, I his.

What irritated me the most was all those times he had to leave, without any notice. He left me alone in bed in the mornings, and alone in the middle of the night.

He explained his job was something I wouldn't understand, and begged me not to ask questions. He told me it was the only way he could keep me safe.

This worried me. He always came back either bruised up or cut up, even a couple of broken ribs once.

And we fought some more. And we made up some more.

Months went by before he finally convinced me to move out of my apartment and in with him. He told me he had enough money to pay for everything and I didn't have to worry. This pissed me off. He always thought I was so useless - of course he didn't say it, - but his actions proved it. He was always wanting to look after me.

It was hard for me to be looked after. I was so used to being the one who cared for everyone. I didn't like being the child when I was growing up, so I became a mother to the kids who shared my bad luck of not having parents of their own.

Edward caught me off guard when he told me he wanted me to meet his family. I was too busy watching his back muscles flex under his white t-shirt that morning as he stood with his back to me, making us eggs in his pajamas.

I agreed, because I really did want to meet them. I was nervous though, what if they didn't like me?

And I was right to be. His sister hated me. She flat out said, in front of everyone, that I wasn't good enough for her baby brother.

The two of them began fighting, like any siblings would, while his mother Esme and Emmett tried to break it up.

The rest of them liked me though. His father Carlisle was kind and warm, much like Esme. And Emmett liked to joke around a lot.

Esme liked art and told me she'd love one of my paintings if I was to ever consider giving her one. When Edward was out of sight, she whispered that she was so happy he was finally in love.

I blushed and felt my heart swell. "I love him, too. Very much."

"I know, dear," She winked.

We made arrangements to have lunch the next week. She'd drop by the apartment and pick a painting then.

Since that day, Esme owned most of my paintings. She loved them, and surrounded her many walls by them. Their house was like a museum after all.

As the months passed, Edward and I only became closer... And fought more.

He wanted me to quit my job and go to college. He wanted to pay my way. I refused, telling him I wasn't after his money.

"I know, love," He told me as we lay on the mattress in the middle of the bedroom, "but it's your money, too, not just mine."

"Edward, that's not true." I stated fact. It was hard enough letting him pay all our bills and only being able to help out with the food.

He cupped my cheek, "You'll be my wife someday, and the money will actually be yours, then you wont be able to argue about this with me anymore." He told me, his hand moving onto my neck and shoulder.

He pushed the sheets from my body and made love to me, but I didn't agree with the school thing.

After all this time, I still wondered what he saw in me. We were hardly right together. He deserved someone as beautiful as he was.

When I told him this, we fought.

And when he left with no warning again, we fought.

It killed me not knowing if he'd return with a broken nose or leg, or not return at all. He drove me mad.

The worst night of all was on our one year anniversary. I was going to tell him I was pregnant, but I was scared shitless. We didn't talk about kids, and we had only been dating a year. What if he hated me and thought I did it on purpose? I didn't think I could survive that.

Just when I worked up the guts to tell him, he got a call and had to leave. We screamed and yelled and I demanded to know what the hell was going on. I couldn't breath every time he went away.

I was sick with worry.

He didn't return for three days.

And on the third day, he kneeled at my feet and pressed the side of his face into my stomach, holding me tight and telling me he was sorry.

He looked like hell. His eye was black, his lip busted open and the left side of his jaw swollen. When I asked him what happened, even knowing he wouldn't tell me - he never told me - he pulled a ring from his pocket and asked me to marry him.

I stood shocked, looking down at him.

"Please, Bella?" He begged, "I know I'm not good enough, and I know you're probably better off without me, but I'm a selfish man. And I need you, love. Don't leave me? Please say yes?"

I responded with, "I'm pregnant," And broke down in tears.

I had never seen him happier. He raised my - well, _his_ - t-shirt up my stomach and placed a million kisses over every inch of it. He shushed me and asked me not to cry.

"My child, inside the woman I love, is not something to cry over. Be happy, my love."

I nodded and sniffled. I couldn't help but cry into his chest when he finally rose to his feet and held me to him. He kissed the top of my head and shushed me some more. He said everything would be alright, and then slipped the ring onto my finger. I didn't protest. I wanted to be with him forever.

Rosalie became more involved then. She hated me still, maybe even with more passion, considering she couldn't have children of her own.

She designed the baby room, saying Edward and I would have the baby sleeping on the floor like we did if she left it to us.

She yelled at me to eat right and do pregnant women's yoga, always saying I wasn't even trying. And Edward yelled at her more. He even threatened to never let her see the baby if she wasn't nice to me. That kind of worked, for about half a day.

It didn't really bother me, everything she said was true. I didn't deserve Edward, I wasn't good enough to be the mother of his child and I didn't even ask for this. All she wanted was to have her own, and she couldn't. So, I didn't hold any of it against her. She was just sad.

I let her have her fun, knowing it brought her joy to plan for the baby.

Edward sat rubbing my aching feet at the end of the couch as Rosalie took over the rest of the apartment with her planning. I moaned and closed my eyes. It felt so good when he did this. He had finally won in making me quit my job at the diner, with my feet swelling so much because of the pregnancy.

"Edward!" Rosalie yelled, "You really must let me do something about this gym. Can't we move it into a smaller room?"

"Leave it alone, Rose!" He warned, his eyes narrowing and his breathing increasing. Rosalie annoyed him more than anyone else.

Rosalie yelled back a million reasons why he should let her. Her ignored her, smiling over at me. "I could just kick her out." He suggested.

"Let her have her fun," I told him.

He huffed, "But if I kicked her out, I could..." He wiggled his eyebrows, "rub something else... a little higher up than your feet."

I moaned, "Would you make me pancakes first?" Always with the food. This baby loved making me look like a whale.

He laughed, "Of course, what my baby wants, my baby gets."

He got up and kissed my belly before he kissed my lips and went off to the kitchen.

He returned with strawberry pancakes. Rosalie emerged when she smelt them.

"Oh no," She shook her head, about to pull my hand away. "You can't eat this. The diet I have for you is-"

She was cut off, "That's it! You're leaving!" Edward said, _escorting_ her out.

I watched with amusement as I ate.

I found out what Edward did for a living - sort of - when I was seven months into my pregnancy.

He left randomly again, as he always did.

A night in, I though he had returned, but it wasn't Edward at all. I didn't see who it was, they covered my eyes and drugged me.

When I came to, I was tied to a chair. I was scared, scared for my baby. I had no idea what was going on.

A redhead woman sat before me, a dark man stood to her side.

"I head no idea you were pregnant. This is going to be all the more fun." The woman spoke.

"What's going on?" I demanded, sounding weak and pathetic.

"Edward killed my husband, and now, I'm going to kill the _two_ people he loves most."

Why would Edward kill anybody? He was not a killer. He was kind and gentle. He...

I clearly knew nothing about him all those times he left. How was I to know those things? He _could _very well be a killer.

I didn't have much time to worry over my child's life. Edward, along with his father and Emmett, broke though the door minutes later.

Carlisle and Emmett chased after the man and woman while Edward untied me and told me he was sorry, asked if I was okay and told me it was all his fault that he didn't cover his tracks more carefully. He had been distracted by the excitement over the baby that he was slacking with his work.

I told him to take me home.

He did.

I told him to explain everything.

He refused.

He said it was better I didn't know, like he always did.

But I wouldn't take no for an answer.

He was, in a sense, a hit man.

He, as well as everyone in his family, except for Esme, worked for the same people. Emmett's whole family was involved in the same business and that's how he met Rosalie.

Edward told me it was just the way it was. He told me how his parents were what he was too, and that they really died while out working on a mission. That's how Esme and Carlisle came to adopt them - they were in the same line of work as his parents. This was always destined to be Edward's career and future.

I could think of so many better things. He was amazing with his music. He could do something with that, or maybe even teach a number of subjects he was so well educated. He went to college after all, even with his career in place.

I didn't like it. I hated it. But he told me it was something I had to live with. It was part of him and he couldn't just walk away. It was complicated.

He promised he'd be more careful though. He told me he had something to live for now, and he kissed my belly - the way he did a number of times during the day.

He didn't leave my side, he told me he was taking leave for awhile - apparently they allowed it when babies were involved. The whole thing just made me mad. But like he said, it was a part of him, and I had to live with that. I would, because I _couldn't_ live without him.

Carlisle informed that the woman and man wouldn't bother us again. I didn't dare ask what that meant, so I just left it.

Our daughter was born on Edward's birthday, June 20th. I named her Renesmee Swan Masen, after his birth mother, Renee and his adoptive mother, Esme. Edward loved it. And we loved her, more than we ever though possible.

She was... breathtaking and peaceful.

Everyone adored her, but she seemed to like me most. I loved it. Edward always said she was just like him - and I agreed - considering she seemed to like me more than anyone else.

Of course, she still loved being with her Dad, her Grandparents and her Aunt and Uncle. She was kind and friendly, and oh so beautiful.

And as my daughter finally reached me on her little wobbly legs, I picked her up, kissing her cheek and looking up at Edward as he hugged us.

Our wedding could not end any better way. I had my family. I had it all.

After letting us talk to our one and a half year old daughter and wish her a goodnight, Rosalie took her from us, to give Edward and I a night alone.

We spent the night making love, and he promised to give me as many of these nights as he could.

We didn't fight that night.

We had the rest of our lives. To watch our daughter grow. To have more fights. To make more love.

**  
The End**


End file.
